Bubble Boy and Aura Whisperer First Love
by Hellflores
Summary: After the finale of season 4, the bubble boy genius, Cameron, decided to tell how he felt towards the Moon Child, Dawn. But once he arrived to her room, he saw her touching herself, looking shocked but feeling... aroused. What will this lead between the two? Co-written by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher and my first fanfic of 2020. Rated M for sexual content. Enjoy


**Hello everyone and Happy 2020, it is the beginning of a new decade, meaning... things will be changing for all of us for the better or worst. Anyway, I decided that my first fanfic of 2020 should be one that me and my RP Partner, AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher worked on during 2018. That's right... I came up with this idea and AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher helped me work on it. **

**This fic features... Cameron and Dawn. Yup, I am finally doing a fic about the bubble boy genius and the sweet Aura Whisperer... having an intimate moment together. Thank you again, AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher, for helping me out with this fic. Takes place after the finale of season 4. I hope you all will like it. **

It was after the finale of Total Drama Revenge of the Island, after winning the season and the million dollars, Cameron and his fellow cast members decided to stay at the Playa Des Losers resort for a while, since they all believed they deserve some fun and relaxion from completing during this season.

Right now, Cameron was by the pool, dipping his feet in the cooling pool water... thinking about what he wanted to do ever since he joined the season. "Should I tell her... I mean she is a very sweet girl and all. But we barely even spoke since we were on different teams." Cameron ponder even more to himself, looking around at his fellow cast members and even seeing his two pals, Mike and Zoey, spending some time together, enjoying it dearly, making him smile and helped him final decide what to do. "You know what... she deserves to know. I'm gonna tell Dawn how I feel about her."

Cameron soon stood up, placed his sandals back on as he headed to the Aura Whisperer's room, wanting to tell her how he felt about her. As he then made it to her room, Cameron soon knocked on the door... but heard nothing. "Huh? Weird, Mike and Zoey told me she was in her room for a while." Cameron then attempted to knock on her door again, only to soon hear a soft moan coming from inside the room. "Huh?!" The bubble boy genius looks shock and surprise, feeling his cheek blush softly while the moans were getting stronger. 'Oh yes! Mmmmmm!' Cameron blushed even more while his hand started shaking nervously until he then gripped the doorknob.

"What the-I can't believe I'm doing this..." Cameron took a deep breath in as he soon opened the door, only seeing something he wasn't supposed to see. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Cameron shouted in complete embarrassment, covering his eyes while his blush only gotten worse. In the bubble boy's sight was Dawn, who was rubbing her lower reign softly while her hands groped and rubbed her breasts through her sweater. 'Cameron!?' Dawn screamed in shock, her face blushed deeply, turning her face as red as a strawberry. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were... doing that!" Cameron said while he looked away but in his mind, he screamed, _"Crap! Why did I even think that was hot... why am I having these thoughts!" _Dawn stopped what she was doing and said,

"Cameron, what are you doing here?" Cameron was still feeling extremely nervous after what he just saw but he even felt excited for a bit that his own lower reign started growing slowly. _'Oh man, I can't believe I'm feeling these sexual things inside of me... dang it.' _Cameron said to himself while he still looked away from the Moon Child, until Dawn soon started sensing the boy's aura, looking very surprised about how he felt after witnessing her rubbing herself. Cameron sighed, turned around and said, 'Dawn, look... there's something I've been wanting to tell you.' Dawn crossed her legs and said, "What is it?" Cameron gulped a small lump in his throat and soon said, 'I have feeling... for someone.' Dawn looked a bit surprised, "Really? Who is it? Jo? Anne Maria? Zoey?" Cameron shook his heads while his face turned more and more red as he finally same clean.

"No... it's um... it's you." Dawn widen her eyes, feeling surprised, 'C-Come again?' Cameron sighed and soon replied back, "Dawn, I like you a lot... like a lot a lot." Dawn felt more surprised as she started blushing a bit as Cameron kept going, "Heck, I'll admit, I thought you looked very hot when you were touching yourself." This made both Dawn and Cameron blush very badly, Cameron looked shocked after what he said and looked away once again, "SO SORRY!" Cameron felt embarrassed once again until Dawn spoke calmly, 'It's alright, Cameron. You want me to show you your aura?' Cameron nodded, "S-Sure."

Dawn stood up, walked towards the bubble boy as she placed her palm on his shoulder and read through his aura, "It looks like... you're feeling very nervous yet for some reason... you're feeling somehow... aroused." Cameron said again, 'Sorry...' However, Dawn smiled a bit as she soon turned Cameron around and made him look at her, 'Huh? D-Dawn?' Dawn shushed him, "Quiet." Dawn soon closed the door so they both can have some privacy as she continued on, "Cameron... if you must know... I too have feelings for you." Cameron blushed once more, turning his face as red as fire while looking completely surprised. 'Really?' Dawn giggled and nodded, 'W-Wow...' Dawn smiled while her hands held Cameron's as she continued on, "Yes, Cameron, I really do have feelings for you. I see you as a very sweet, kind yet very smart boy."

Cameron and Dawn blushed, smiling at one another as Dawn and Cameron slowly leaned in close and started to kiss. It was a soft, sweet yet quick kiss as they stopped. "Wow... that felt... really nice." Cameron smiled a bit while Dawn smirked and replied back to the bubble boy genius, 'Cameron... would you like me... to show you a very wonderful time?' Dawn said that while her hands were around Cameron's neck as he looked surprised and said with a blush, "You mean... have sex?" Dawn smiled and nodded but Cameron looked extremely nervous. "Um... Dawn... this is my first time... so I'm a little nervous, hehe." Dawn smiled once more, slowly leaning close and said with a hint of lust but look nervous too. 'Mine too.'

"Well... can we take it slow?" Cameron asked as Dawn nodded, 'Of course.' Dawn then removed Cameron's glasses, seeing his clear black eyes, 'You can see closely without them, right?' Cameron nodded, "Y-Yeah... so... shall we?" Dawn smiled and nodded, 'Yes we shall.' The two soon started kissing each other again, holding one another close. "Mmmmm...!" The two both moaned softly as they continued kissing each other, slowly getting more used to it as their kiss changed into a soft make out session. "Mmmmm!" They moaned against each other's mouth, making out still as they were starting to like it so much that they soon started tongue wrestling passionately.

"Mmmmmm!" Cameron moaned in surprise, surprised by Dawn's sudden change in their kiss and he was truly loving it a lot. Cameron soon spoke in between their tongue kiss, "Mmmmm! W-Wow... this is amazing." Dawn stopped and softly said, 'I agree, Cameron!' They soon laid down onto Dawn's bed, with Cameron on top as they continued making out passionately, slowly getting more and more confident and aroused. "Mmmmmm!" They both moaned once again until Cameron started moving his hands close towards Dawn's chest. 'Oooh… I like where this is going.' Dawn said with a sweet yet sexy smirk, causing Cameron to chuckle while blushing once again as he said, "Is it okay if I remove your sweater?" Dawn only said, 'I don't mind at all... but only if I remove your sweater.' Cameron nodded, "Deal."

The two soon grabbed each other's sweater and soon removed them at the same time. "Wow!" Both Cameron and Dawn said simultaneously in surprise, Cameron looked aroused to see Dawn's 24 A-cupped breasts in her purple lacy bra while Dawn admired Cameron's nice little chest. "You look very cute, Cameron." Dawn said softly with a sweet grin while Cameron blushed but said softly as well, 'Thanks, you too.' Soon enough, they both resume their soft make out session as Cameron slowly started to grope Dawn's breasts softly, 'Mmm! Wow!' Cameron looked surprised, "You like them?" Dawn asked sweetly while Cameron just said, 'Yes, they feel amazing.' They continued their make out session while Cameron kept rubbing and slowly groping Dawn's breasts through her bra... until Dawn soon felt Cameron's arising bulge from inside his pants. "Oh!" Dawn stopped their kiss and looked down, seeing Cameron's bulge that was still growing slowly. Cameron blushed again very badly as he said nervously,

"Oh, sorry about that." Cameron looked away but Dawn turned his head to face her as she said, 'No, it's okay... but... I have a question.' Cameron croaked his head, "Yes? What is it?" Dawn soon smirked as she then undid her bra and removed it, exposing her A-Cupped sizes breasts to Cameron, using him to blush even more while his jaw dropped a bit. 'Would you like to feel my soft doughs, Cameron?' Dawn moved her chest left and right, causing her breasts to jiggle a bit, making Cameron feel even more excited that it was making his bulge grow faster. "Yes!" Cameron said with an excited tone as he soon got close to Dawn and started groping Dawn's soft little kitten, making her moan and sign sweetly and softly.

"Oh Cameron... that feels amazing." Dawn said in a soft passionate tone, making Cameron smile as he kept groping and rubbing Dawn's breasts, admiring and loving the softness of them. 'They're so soft... and so beautiful.' Dawn blushed after hearing Cameron's sweet compliment as he still continued his soft pleasure on her chest, while so, his bulge was getting more and more bigger with excitement. Dawn soon felt even more aroused and horny just by feeling Cameron's hands on her breasts, that she wanted to go further with their fun.

Quickly, Dawn unzipped Cameron's short, revealing his white boxers as she soon removed them, revealing his 10 inched long, 2 inched wide cock, causing her to blush deeply as she shouted, "Oh my!" Cameron stopped his breast rubbing while he looked and saw that Dawn noticed his erection, causing him to blush as well as he said, 'Hehehe... are you... surprised?' Cameron tried his best to act calm and sexy but... he was failing badly as Dawn soon said, still with a surprised and amazed expression. "I never knew... you were THIS big!" Cameron again blushed, chuckling nervously as Dawn soon said, "May I?" Cameron smiled softly and nodded, 'I would... really like that a lot hehe.' The two soon swapped places, Cameron sat down on the edge of the bed while Dawn kneel down, facing Cameron's cock as she began to pleasure him by stroking it softly for a bit, making Cameron hiss and moan very badly before Dawn smirked and started to suck him softly. "Mmmm!" Dawn moaned as she started to suck Cameron in a slow and gentle motion, wanting him to enjoy it.

Cameron soon hissed and moaned once again in deep pleasure, "Ohhhh fuck!" Cameron looked very embarrassed, he cursed for the first time and it front of Dawn, "Sorry!" Cameron looked very worried as Dawn stopped her sucking but kept Cameron pleased by stroking his cock softly, 'No need to say sorry, I actually quite enjoyed it.' Dawn soon resumed her sucking while Cameron felt relaxed and just enjoyed the show Dawn was giving him. Cameron hissed, moaned and even grunted softly, feeling Dawn's hot and sexy mouth against his hard cock as she bopped her head back and forth, sucking the bubble boy in a soft yet tender motion. Cameron spoke to himself and said, _"Wow, this is what sex is! Incredible!" _Cameron sighed and moaned even more in deep pleasure as he soon started petting and rubbing Dawn's light blonde hair as she soon started to increase her sucking to a medium pace. "Oh god, yes!"

Cameron continued rubbing Dawn's hair, making her moan pleasing as she soon started to relax and began deepthroating Cameron's hard erection slowly. "Mmmmmm...!" Cameron soon said in a pleased and sexy tone, 'Oh god, keep going Dawn! Please!' Cameron begged Dawn to continued on, loving it so much as Dawn responded with a sweet moan, "Mmmmm!" Dawn's sweet moan was a yes as she started going harder with her sucking, taking almost all of Cameron's cock in a more harder and pleasing pace. 'Mmmmm!' Cameron gasped, grunted and groan as he watched Dawn suck and stroke his cock in a hard and passionate pace, loving it so very much. However, Cameron soon felt a shaking and burning feeling inside his body, 'W-What's going on!' Cameron started gasping and groaning huskily as he shouted, 'I'm gonna blow!' Cameron soon gasped deeply as he came hard. "Mmmm!" Dawn moaned in surprise but soon changed to a moan of sweet pleasure as she sucked every single drop of cum from Cameron, "Mmmmm!" Dawn pulled away and swallowed all of Cameron's cum, "Sweet like chocolate mixed with some caramel.

Cameron smiled sweetly, "Hehehe, thanks..." Dawn smiled back while her hands slowly wrapped around Cameron's neck as she leaned in close and whispered, 'Now it's your turn.' After saying that, Dawn moved back and removed her skirt, leggings and her purple lacy panties, revealing her fully nude body to Cameron who looked only in amazement and arousement. Dawn soon got onto the bed and laid down, exposing her pink little slit to Cameron. 'Come and lick me, Cameron.' Cameron just smiled and said excitedly, "Okay!" Cameron lowered himself down, faced Dawn's pussy as he started licking her softly, earning him a sweet and sexy moan from the Moon Child. "Mmmmm! Dawn, you taste so sweet and tasty! Wow!" Cameron kept going, licking Dawn's pussy even more as he slowly started digging his tongue against her pink inner wall, starting to tongue fuck her slowly.

"Ahhh! Oh fuck, yes! Lick me harder, Cameron! Do it, taste my sweet clit and enjoy it as much as you want! Mmmmm!" Dawn moaned and begged Cameron to keep going while she started rubbing Cameron's brown hair softly with one hands while she used her other hand to grope and rub her breasts as she then licked and sucked her pink nipples, making herself moan even more and feel more pleased. "Mmmmm!" Dawn moaned against her breasts while Cameron licked and sucked Dawn's pussy harder, making her scream softly in deep pleasure. "Oh shit! This is so hot!" Dawn screamed pleasingly as Cameron kept licking her eve harder, getting more use to it and loving it as well. 'Mmmmmm!' Cameron rolled his tongue around Dawn's pussy, making her moan and gasp deeply as he soon said, 'My god, this is amazing and so hot!' Feeling more confident and a bit playful, Cameron soon started fingering Dawn's area hard while he kept licking and sucking her wildly.

"Ahhhhh! Fucking god! Mmmmm! Oh Cameron..." Dawn gasped, moaned and screamed passionately, absolutely loving Cameron's rough and pleasant pussy licking and finger fucking until she soon felt her body shaking like an earthquake, causing her to push Cameron's head deeper into her pink slit as she screamed, "I'm gonna cum! Here it cums!" Dawn soon screamed like a goddess as she exploded her sweet fluid all over Cameron's face. "Ahhhhhhh!" Dawn gasped and moaned passionately, falling her head back onto the bed while Cameron soon swallowed her cum and even sucked her pussy dry, making her moan a bit. 'Mmmm! Very sweet... like blueberries.' Dawn blushed and giggled until she smirked at the bubble boy and said, "Now... comes the last part." Cameron realized what Dawn met, widing his eyes in shock as he said, 'You mean...' Dawn nodded, making Cameron blush even worse. 'Um... cool.' Dawn smiled at her lover's cute nervousness and excitement as he relaxed and said,

"How hard do you want me to you know... to fuck you?" Dawn said sweetly, 'Go slow first, Cameron. Let's enjoy it for as much as we can.' Cameron nodded, "Okay then... what position you want to do it?" Dawn only said, 'Missionary Style, I want to see your cute face when you fuck my wet little pussy." Dawn winked, making Cameron chuckled a bit, "Okay then..." Cameron soon went to his sweater and found a clear white condom package. "For protection." Dawn nodded and said, 'Okay then...' Cameron nodded back, opened the package and placed the condom on as he then got into bed, hovering over Dawn and said, "Ready?" Dawn nodded, softly smiling sexually while her legs wrapped around his waist, 'Take me, my love.' Dawn rubbed Cameron's cheek, easing his nervousness as he said, "Yes, dear." Cameron relaxed as he soon thrusted himself into Dawn's slit, causing them both to utter a sharp moan in surprise as he started pounding her in a slow yet pleasing motion.

"Ohh!" Dawn moaned and gasped in sweet pleasure while Cameron did the same, 'Oh god!' Neither one of them except each other feeling tight or hard. Cameron started fucking Dawn slowly, feeling her tight and warm womb as he was loving it so very much. 'Oh my god! This is magnificent!' Cameron said huskily as Dawn answered back, "Yes, it is, Cameron!" Dawn soon enough pulled Cameron close to her, their face centimeters away from each other while Cameron still fucked Dawn softly and lovingly. "How does it feel to finally be a man, Honey?" Dawn said with in a sexy and loving tone, smirking at Cameron as he only said, 'It feels great!' Dawn smirked once more, "Good!" The two once again started making out, only it was more passionate and sexier as Cameron slowly started to increase his pace, fucking and pounding Dawn even harder, surprising her about his sudden change. "Mmmmmmmm!" Dawn moaned in complete yet loving shock while Cameron pulled away.

"Oh god! This is just amazing!" Cameron soon started feeling kinky as he began sucking down on Dawn's neck while he started pounding her harder and faster, making Dawn scream and moan in even more pleasure. "Mmmmmmm." Cameron moaned against Dawn's neck, loving everything that is happening as he kept going with what he is doing to his sweet and sexy Aura Whisperer. 'Wow! Like a sexy vampire, huh?' Dawn said with a smirk as Cameron stopped and only said, "Yeah!" Cameron resume sucking on Dawn's neck while he kept going, fucking Dawn harder and faster as they both were enjoying it dearly. 'Oh Cameron!' Dawn screamed Cameron's name as he stopped his neck sucking but soon fucking Dawn even harder than enough. Cameron stared into Dawn's eye as he only said, "Oh Dawn!" Dawn looked directly at Cameron's eye as they both soon said in loving pleasure, "Oh god, I love you so much!" They kissed once again as Cameron was soon getting close to climaxing again while Dawn was feeling the same thing.

The two pulled away from their kiss as Cameron first said, "I'm cumming! I'm gonna cum again, babe!" Dawn gasped and moaned as she answered back, 'Me too!' Dawn soon pulled Cameron into a deep passionate kiss as he went harder and harder, pounding Dawn's area in all of his might. Both of them moaned, gasped, and groaned deeply as they pulled away from their kiss and screamed, "I'M CUMMING!" With his final thrust, Cameron grunted hard as he came hard, filling up the condom while Dawn screamed passionately as she then exploded all over their waist. "Ohhhh yeah!" They both scream in pure pleasure and joy as they kissed one final time. Cameron then pulled away, removed the condom and threw it away to a trash bin. They then got redressed into their sleepwear since the day passed by to the evening, so they were getting ready for bed.

Cameron and Dawn laid on top of Dawn's bed, holding each other as Cameron spoke first, "Wow. So, this is what it's like to not be a virgin anymore." Dawn looked at them as they giggled and shared another kiss. Cameron soon said calmly, "How was I?" Dawn giggled again, caress Cameron's cheek as she said in a loving and kind tone, 'Incredible! I am glad I gave you my virginity.' Cameron smiled and replied, "Same here!" They soon shared one final kiss on the lip as Dawn grabbed a blanket, covered them both as they begin to fall asleep. "Goodnight Dawn." Cameron said as Dawn replied back, 'Sweet dreams, Cameron.' They soon closed their eyes and feel asleep, holding each other in their arms.

**Finished! My first fic of 2020 is complete. Thank you again, AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher for helping me work on this fic. I hope the wait was worth it to you all. I will update and post new chapters to my other fanfics series and also post new one-shots very soon. Until then, see you all next time, bye for now :)**


End file.
